


Sherlock's Declaration

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write 12 Advent fics for mates. </p><p>Ailcia asked for <i>Sherlock gives John a surprise.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Declaration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ailcia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailcia/gifts).



He'd been steeling himself for a week to ask if Sherlock wanted to go to Harry's house for Christmas dinner. Things had changed between them but that didn't make Sherlock any more domesticated and he wasn't entirely sure he was ready to hear Sherlock's response. 

 

Sherlock announcing in passing "I'm going to New York for Christmas" the day before Christmas Eve put paid to any such thoughts. He should have known better. Of course the sex hadn't meant anything to Sherlock. It wasn't like they'd talked about it anyway, their mouths too busy for that.

 

Sherlock walked back into the living room thirty minutes later with a large bag over his shoulder. "Haven't you packed yet, John? Our plane leaves in three hours."

"You want me to go with you?" Perhaps he was wrong after all and it had meant something to Sherlock. 

"You're indispensable."

Perhaps not. Sherlock must have a case in New York and want his help with it. "Is this a private commission or something connected to Mycroft?" He went to his bedroom and pulled his duffel bag out from under the bed. 

"What?" 

He turned to see Sherlock standing in the doorway. Sherlock looked puzzled, a very rare occurrence and John had to smother the urge to kiss the expression off his face. Of course Sherlock's puzzlement didn't last very long. 

"Oh you thought that was my reason for going to New York." Sherlock put his bag down on John's bed and started pulling John's shirts out of the wardrobe as John turned to his chest of drawers. "No, there's no case, not unless we get lucky while we are there. It's just that Mycroft is insisting we go to mummy's for Christmas and we can't do that if we're in New York, now can we?"

He knew he must look like a bloody fool just standing there, staring at Sherlock, his hands full of underpants and socks. "But you said I was indispensable."

Sherlock threw the shirts on the bed and started to fold them. "Don't be an idiot, John, of course you are."

It wasn't a declaration worthy of Shakespeare's lovers but by Sherlock's standards it meant everything. John set to work packing his underpants.


End file.
